Przedwieczni Bogowie
"Nie umierają; nie żyją. Są poza cyklem." : - Herold Volazj Przedwieczni Bogowie (znane również jako Starobóstwa, Stare Bóstwa, starzy władcy ziemi, Starzy, Starsze Bóstwa, starsze istoty, mroczni starsi lub przerażający starsi) to grupa prastarych monstrów, które władały planetą Azeroth w czasach, zanim przybyli tytani, by ją ukształtować i uporzadkować. Panteon zdruzgotał cytadele Starych Bóstw i uwięził piątkę złych bogów głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi. Jeśli Panteon zniszczyłby Stare Bóstwa, Azeroth uległby zagładzie, prawdopodobnie w wydarzeniu, którego Kataklizm był tylko namiastką. C'Thun upozorował własną śmierć i został zapieczętowany w tytanicznej stacji badawczej nieopodal Uldumu. Yogg-Saron został uwięziony w Ulduarze. Na pewno Y'Shaarj został zabity przez Panteon, jednak jego serce zostało zachowane w dobrym stanie i później wskrzeszone, lecz uległo zniszczeniu podczas Oblężenia Orgrimmaru. Tytani nie mogli pokonać N'Zotha, którego miejsce przebywania nie jest znane. Mimo że Bóstwa są uwięzione lub martwe, ich wpływ wciąż plugawi śmiertelnych, a nawet i istoty wieczne. Obok Płonącego Legionu są one jednymi z najpoważniejszych i najpotężniejszych zagrożeń występujących w serii Warcraft, przede wszystkim w fabule World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Chociaż gracze nieustannie wojują z ich tworami, same Bóstwa mogą być w zupełnie innym miejscu kosmosu, na co może wskazywać niemal kompletna manifestacja Starego Bóstwa w Outland. Bardzo możliwe że są oni również jednymi z Void Lordów. Świadczyć o tym może że wywodzą się oni właśnie za ich pośrednictwem a do ich uwięzienia (nie udało się bądź nie można było ich zabić), potrzeba było bardzo licznej armi Tytanów. Do zabicia Y'shraaja ingerował sam przywódca Pantheonu. Tło Celem Starych Bóstw, na co mogą wskazywać ich działania, jak i mantry wygłaszane przez ich sługi, jest najprawdopodobniej przemienienie całego wszechświata w bezbrzeżne siedlisko niewyobrażalnej udręki. Jednakże ich obecnym zadaniem jest uwolnienie z niewoli. Znane próby wyzwolenia miały miejsce, keidy "trójka" próbowała manipulować wydarzeniami podczas Wojny Starożytnych oraz Godziny Zmierzchu. Jako że są w gruncie rzeczy obcymi i odpychającymi stworzeniami ich motywacja i pochodzenie pozostają nieznane. Toczyli między sobą wojny. Dla przykładu, niezliczone wieki temu Wódz Zon'ozz i jego wojownicy toczyli nieskończoną wojnę z siłami C'Thuna i Yogg-Sarona. Zjednoczony Panteon ledwo poradził sobie z podzielonymi Starymi Bóstwami. Jednak Stare Bóstwa wspólnie władały cywilizacją przekornie nazwaną "Czarnym Imperium", a większość ich sług wielbiła ich jako panteon. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy były one towarzyszami. Nie jest również wiadome, czy wojny były bezmyślnymi, niekończącymi się konfliktami biorącymi początek z ich chaotycznej natury, czy raczej służyły ich osobistej rozrywce, szczególnie N'Zotha. C'Thun :Główny artykuł: C'Thun C'Thun był Starym Bóstwem odpowiedzialnym za stworzenie Qirajich, rasy insekto-ludzi, którzy wspólnie ze starożytnymi mantidami i nerubianami służyli Starym Bóstwom w starożytnych królestwach śmiertelników. Po uwięzieniu przez tytanów, wysłał on swe dzieci, by podbiły świat podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków, chociaż wtedy Qiraji zostali pokonani przez połączone siły nocnych elfów i Smoczych Aspektów. Tysiące lat później, w czasach World of Warcraft, C'Thun się przebudził, gotów do uwięzienia wszelkich smoków, które odważą zapuścić się do jego leża, lecz gdy jego spojrzenie było na nich skupione, grupie śmiertelników udało się przedrzeć do jego komnaty i go zabić. Yogg-Saron :Główny artykuł: Yogg-Saron Yogg-Saron był Starym Bóstwem śmierci, które zostało uwięzione w tytanicznym mieście Ulduar w Northrend. Podczas wydarzeń znanych z World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King został on przzyzwany na powierzchnię planety i zepsuł licznych Strażników Ulduaru. W rezultacie rajdu Ulduar gracze uwolnili Strażników, którzy użyczyli swej mocy do zniszczenia ciała Yogg-Sarona. N'Zoth :Główny artykuł: N'Zoth N'Zoth to Stare Bóstwo, które prawdopodobnie pozostaje uwięzione pod oceanami Azeroth i jest odpowiedzialne za rozpoczęcie Szmaragdowego Koszmaru plugawiącego Szmaragdowy Sen. Z powodu morskiej natury jest być może odpowiedzialne za przemienienie nocnych elfów w nagi i wielokrotnie pośrednio przejawiało swoją obecność w Vashj'ir. W przeszłości N'Zoth zaangażował się w długą wojnę z C'Thunem i Yogg-Saronem, a jego armii przewodził Wódz Zon'ozz. W trakcie wydarzeń znanych z World of Warcraft: Cataclysm N'Zoth był siłą kierującą działaniami Deathwinga. Y'Shaarj :Główny artykuł: Y'Shaarj W przeciwieństwie do dotychczas poznanych Starych Bóstw, Y'Shaarj został zgładzony przez tytanów (lub przez stworzonych przez nich mogu) i pozostaje martwy (chociaż twierdzi się, że tylko śpi). Umierając splugawił on świat, czego efektem jest pojawienie się sha, jednych z głównych wrogów w World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. Mimo śmierci, jego serce przetrwało i zostało umieszczone pod strażą w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów. Wieki później Garrosh Hellscream je odkopał i przywrócił do życia używając magicznych stawów z Pandarii. Chociaż serce było w stanie plugawić inne istoty i się porozumiewać, sam Y'Shaarj nie został do końca wskrzeszony, jednak wszystkie wcześniejsze Bóstwa pokazały, że niewiele im trzeba, by stać się dużym zagrożeniem. Po odkopaniu serca mantidzi, którzy wcześniej wielbili Y'Shaarja, przeszli na stronę Garrosha, a wzorce Klaxxi stanęły na straży serca Starego Bóstwa. Inne Stare Bóstwa Różne źródła wymieniają sprzeczne informacje o ilości Starych Bóstw, które żyły w Azeroth. * Podręcznik do Warcraft III :Reign of Chaos mówi, że piątka Starych Bóstw została uwięziona pod powierzchnią świata. * Według Trylogii Wojna Starożytnych trójka Starych Bóstw aktywnie próbowała uciec ze swych więzień. Mogło być ich jednak więcej; ta trójka zawiązała swego rodzaju sojusz, by się uwolnić. Jednak według legendy, którą opisywał Krasus, istniała tylko trójka Bóstw. Liczne Stare Bóstwa są aktywne w światach poza Azeroth. W dodatku World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade grupa arakkoa znana jako Mroczne Konklawe próbuje przyzwać starożytną i potężną istotę znaną jako "Przyzywane Stare Bóstwo; wskazywać to może na ponadprzestrzenną naturę Starych Bóstw. Historia Według legend trójka Starych Bóstw władała chaosem tak krwawym, że nawet władcy Płonącego Legionu nie mogli go sobie wyobrazić. Rządziły one "pierwotnym planem" do czasu nadejścia stwórców świata. Po wojnie na kosmiczną skalę Stare Bóstwa przegrały i zostały skazane na wieczną niewolę. Miejsce ich odosobnienia zostało ukryte przed wszystkimi, a ich moc miała pozostać uwięziona po kres czasu. Początki Dawno temu światu Azeroth zaczęły zagrażać złe, niewiarygodnie okrutne istoty. Znane jako Stare Bóstwa byty chaosu i zniszczenia siały na świecie pożogę. Przybywając, zniewoliły żywiołaki, które wcześniej wędrowały swobodnie po młodym Azeorh. Ragnaros, Neptulon, Al'Akir i Therazane, wtedy sługi Starych Bóstw, przewodziły armiom w wiecznym konflikcie, który bez końca pustoszył świat. W tym samym czasie beztwarzowi (tajemnicza rasa, która zawsze służyła Starym Bóstwom) Starego Bóstwa N'Zotha wypowiedzieli wojnę połączonym siłom C'Thuna i Yogg-Sarona. Podczas swej podróży przez kosmos tytani zawitali do Azeroth i napotkali żywiołaki, które przysięgły wygnać Panteon w imię ich mrocznych władców. Widząc nienasycony głód zniszczenia Starych Bóstw i nieskończone zło w nich drzemiące, tytani rozpoczęli z nimi wojnę. Czwórka potężnych Władców Żywiołów padła pod mocą tytanów, która była równa mocy bogów. Następnie tytani stworzyli mogu i użyli ich jako broni do ataku na Stare Bóstwo Y'Shaarja, który poległ, lecz udało u się użyć resztek mocy, by przekląć krainę go otaczającą. C'Thun wojował z tytanami w krainie, która obecnie nosi nazwę Silithus, lecz o ile uważano, że został zabity, zakopał się on głęboko pod piaskami, imitując własną śmierć i kupując sobie tym samym cenny czas. Gdy tytani napotkali na swojej drodze Yogg-Sarona i N'Zotha, zdali sobie sprawę, że zabicie ich zniszczy Azeroth. Zdobywając ich fortece i pokonując Bóstwa, osadzili każde z nich w więzieniach: Yogg-Saron został zniewolony pod tytanicznym miastem Ulduar pod strażą szóstki Tytanicznych Strażników, a N'Zoth być może pozostaje uwięziony głęboko pod powierzchnią oceanów. By opanować niekończącą się wojnę pomiędzy Władcami Żywiołów tytani stworzyli Plan Żywiołów, by odciąć ich od właściwego Azeroth. Być może beztwarzowi i zapomniani zostali uwięzieni pod ziemią, gdyż później wyszli właśnie z podziemi. Chociaż brak jest informacji na temat innego Bóstwa (lub Bóstw), to wiadomo, że zostały one albo zabite, albo uwięzione. Jednak gdy Twórcy skierowali się ku swym dziełom po wygranej, wciąż pilnowali, czy Stare Bóstwa nie zaczynają ponownie roztaczać swoich wpływów. Początki uwięzienia :Główny artykuł: Klątwa Ciała Pod wpływem Yogg-Sarona i innych Starych Bóstw ziemni, jedna z wielu ras stworzonych przez tytanów, zaczęli pogrążać się w Klątwie Ciała. Podobna przypadłość zaczęła występować u gnomów, tol'virów, mogu oraz vrykuli, przekształcając ich pierwotnie kamienne korpusy w ciało. Stare Bóstwa prawdopodobnie planowały zniszczyć dzieło tytanów od wewnątrz i w pewnym stopniu im się to udało; tytani w ostatniej chwili zdecydowali się nie niszczyć świata. Tym samym wiele ze śmiertelnych ras Azeroth ma naturę zawieszoną pomiędzy ładem, a chaosem, pomiędzy tytanicznymi korzeniami a zepsuciem płynącym od Starych Bóstw. :Główny artykuł: Smocze Aspekty Wiedząc, że niedługo opuszczą świat pełen zepsucia, tytani podjęli działania, by opanować go w tak dużym stopniu, jak to będzie możliwe, w tym tworząc nowe armie ziemnych, które zostały zapieczętowane w tajemnych miejscach oraz wyznaczając Strażnika Lokena na Pierwszego Desygnatora Azeroth. Używając mocy gigantycznego uskrzydlonego protosmoka imieniem Galakrond nasycili piątkę Smoczych Aspektów, by strzegły świata pod ich nieobecność. Nozdormu, Brązowy Aspekt, otrzymał władzę nad czasem, mając za zadanie dbać o prawidłowy bieg historii i strzec prawidłowego przebiegu nici przeznaczenia i losu. Alexstrasza Pani Życia stała się strażniczką wszystkiego, co żywe, tym samym otrzymała kluczową rolę w walce z zepsuciem. Neltharion Strażnik Ziemi został opiekunem samej planety, strzegąc głębin świata i tworząc góry oraz rzeki, by pomóc śmiertelnym rasom. Ysera Przebudzona otrzymała zadanie obrony Szmaragdowego Snu. Wreszcie Malygos Tkacz Zaklęć został strażnikiem tajemnej magii, która mogła stać się niewiarygodnie groźna, gdyby dostała się w niepowołane ręce. Chociaż Aspekty były początkowo kluczowymi sojusznikami śmiertelników, tytani popełnili jeden fatalny błąd: dając Neltharionowi władzę nad głębinami świata, przekazali mu władzę nad miejscami, w których uwięzili Stare Bóstwa. Wojna Starożytnych :Główny artykuł: Wojna Starożytnych Dziesięć tysięcy lat temu Królowa Azshara i jej wysoko urodzeni zapragnęli otworzyć portal na tyle potężny, by Sargeras mógł objawić się w pełni swej chwały. Alexstrasza porozumiała się z pozostałymi aspektami. To jeden z najbardziej poważanych smoków, przywódca czarnego stada Neltharion Strażnik Ziemi zaproponował plan, który miał się okazać brzemienny w skutki. Wraz ze swym przyjacielem Malygosem Neltharion zaproponował stworzenie prostego złotego dysku, nasyconego mocą każdego z Aspektów, który miał być na tyle potężny, by móc stawić czoła każdemu zagrożeniu dla Azeroth, również temu płynącemu z zewnątrz. Ulegając argumentacji Nelthariona pozostałe Aspekty przystały na ten plan i tak stworzono Duszę Smoka. Neltharion, nie zdradzając się przed pozostałymi Aspektami, zainteresował się szeptami Starych Bóstw, które mówiły, że został on wybrany do strzeżenia ziemi przez nieskończony czas. Istoty te dobrze wiedziały, kim jest Sargeras i jaki wpływ na Azeroth będzie miało jego pojawienie. Pracując przez tysiące lat nad urobieniem Nelthariona, teraz zapragnęły użyć swej najnowszej i najpotężniejszej broni. Starzy chcieli przekierować moc Sargerasa na siebie i rozerwać od wewnątrz Azeroth, tym samym uwalniając się z trwającej eony niewoli. Jednakże Illidan Stormrage zdobył Duszę Smoka i użył jej do zamknięcia portalu, bezwiednie zapobiegając wyzwoleniu przez Bóstwa kosmicznej katastrofy, przy której bledły groza przybycia Legionu czy nawet Rozbicie. Dziesięć tysięcy lat później Stare Bóstwa zaatakowały królestwo Nozdormu i udało im się stworzyć zgodnie z planem wyrwę w czasie, przez którą przerzucili pewne istoty w przeszłość, co miało zmienić losy Wojny Starożytnych i dać Sargerasowi nową szansę na przybycie do świata, tym samym dając im szansę na uwolnienie. Ich plany zostały jednak ponownie pokrzyżowane, gdy Nozdormu przerzucił w przeszłość Krasusa, Rhonina i Broxigara. Było to zbicie z toru pierwotnego planu Starych Bóstw, który zakładał rozerwanie czasu i zmianę historii w ten sposób, by nigdy nie zostały uwięzione, co jednak Nozdormu powstrzymał. en:Old Gods de:Alte Götter es:Dioses Antiguos fr:Dieu très ancien Kategoria:Starzy Bogowie Kategoria:Historia